The Royal Escape
by countryangel218
Summary: In a small palace just south of the US there is a princess to be crowned queen, and an evil step-mother who wants power, but what happens when the princess goes missing and a girl named Alex shows up at the Curtis house in need of a place to stay? Will the princess return and what about Alex, what happens when she falls head over heels for a boy she thinks she has no chance with?
1. Chapter 1

**_Tv News live from the royal castle : _**

_"Princess Sofia Carter has in fact gone missing and her country is currently missing their future leader. When will she come home or is she even alive? Her step-mother says that 'the last she saw her was after lunch, but she never showed up for dinner' More coming up after the break"._

Far away from the royal palace in Tulsa, Oklahoma 7 boys were preparing to eat dinner while watching the news about Princes Sofia's mysterious disappearance...

"Hey Ponyboy, what's this about a princess?" Two-bit asked.

"I don't know, she's missing and no one can find her and in 6 months she's supposed to be crowned Queen or somethin'."

"So this is a big thing, eh?" Sodapop said, but before Ponyboy could answer, the oldest of the Curtis family yelled "Dinner!", and everyone scrambled to the table to get some food.

It was about 4:30 and the boys were still eating when there was a knock at the door.

"I'll get it" Darry said.

When he opened the door an old man, maybe in his late 60's, wearing fancy clothing was standing there, and next to him was a girl with brown hair pulled up in a bun and had a suit case by her right side. Her head was down like she was looking at her shoes.

"Can I help you?" Darry asked.

"Yeah, this girl, she can't speak, got no voice, no money and is new around here. She needs a place to livenand her profession is a house maid. Congratulations, you've got yourself a new maid", the man said, he looked around the inside of the house and added "you could use her".

"Um, that's nice, but I can't affor-"

"She works for free" the man said, then grabbing the girls arm pulling her closer to him, whispering something in her ear. The girl looked up at Darry and the look on her face showed fear. She was pretty cute he thought. No! Snap out of it! You don't have time for girls, focus on your brothers, don't go saving her and getting your heart broken like last time! Besides, you don't even know why she's here. Darry scolded himself.

"Her name's Alexandria, but most call her Alex", the man said curtly and left in his fancy car leaving a terrified Alex behind.

Great! What are the social workers gonna say! What about the boys! Alex. Darry thought. That's a nice name. This is strange, this is so strange it didn't even make sense to him.

"Come on in and make yourself comfortable", he said. Alex was hesitant at first, in fact she didn't want to come in, but Darry held out his hand and gave a little smile and she got this feeling that she could trust him. She looked him in the eyes and noticed his eyes were ice cold, he was strong, well-built and smelled a bit like after shave and some other sent.

Alex smiled and said, "I have a voice, but that old man just scars me I've never bothered to talk."

"Oh, um. I don't know what to say. Maid?"

"Yes, I work for free in exchange for a place to stay…" Alex trailed off.

"Well, um, do come in" Alex took Darry's hand and walked in the house, it was neat and cozy, it gave you the feeling of being home.

All the boys had finished their dinner and put their plates in the sink and came out into the living room to see what the commotion was. They saw Darry standing next to a pretty girl, in a yellow sun dress wearing black heels.

"Are you his girlfriend, is she a soc!?" A boy with hair so blonde it was almost white asked.

Alex just looked at Darry confused as heck.

"Guys" Darry Said, "This is Alexandria, but you may call her Alex. She is, ahh, our new maid…."

"MAID!" all the boys shouted.

* * *

This is taking place before, during and after the book. It is not entirely like the book and only a few things that happen in the book happen in this story. I hope you enjoy this story! I do not own the outsiders! This is my second fan fiction so I apologize if it is not to your taste. Please Comment, review and follow! Thanks! J

~Sarah


	2. Chapter 2

Here is everyone's ages. I know it's not what the book says, but I kind of had to change it to fit my story.

Darry -23

Soda-18

Pony-16

Dallas-20

Two-bit- 20

Steve-18

Johnny-18

* * *

The boys were pretty shocked to hear that they were going to have a maid, they were also a bit skeptical about it. I mean come on, a random girl shows up as a maid, seems pretty weird. After finally explaining what happened, Darry set Alex's suit case in his room and went into the kitchen to see Alex doing dishes.

"You don't have to do that you know, you just got here." Darry said.

"Since I am supposedly working as your maid now, I have to. I don't know when that old guy will be back so I might as well do the part" Alex said, but almost at a whisper.

When Alex was finished she met the gang. First it was Soda, Darry's younger brother, boy was he a looker Alex thought, but no, he'd never go out with you, you're from two different worlds. Then she met the youngest brother, Ponyboy and his best friend Johnny who they call Johnnycakes. She also met Steve and Dallas, Dallas scared her a bit, but he seemed cool enough. Alex got along with everyone and found something different to talk about to each guy. Although, she didn't say much.

When it came time to go to bed Steve, Two-bit and Dally had left and Johnny was asleep on in the recliner chair.

"You can sleep on the couch, or with me, which ever you prefer", Darry said. Sleep with him!

I don't know the guy, she thought, but I guess he was being nice.

"I don't want to hog up your bed, I'll just stay on the couch for now", Alex said, but it was at a whisper and Darry barely even heard her.

"Oh, I won't mind, but if you wish to sleep out here that's fine, if you need anything, I'll be down the hall" Darry replied, and turned to go to bed.

It was about 4 in the morning when there was a loud scream. Ponyboy was having one of his nightmare and he wouldn't calm down. Alex, Johnny and Darry all came running into Pony and Soda's room.

"It's Okay, it was just a dream", Darry said. Pony was in tears. Soda was trying to calm him down. Even though he could not remember the dream, it had something to do with their parents and Pony was pretty shaken up by it.

"Here, let me tell you a story my dad used to tell me when I had nightmare's after my mom died", Alex said. She was hesitant about saying anything, but she had to help him.

"Once there was this girl, a princess, who lived in a big castle, she was the fairest maiden in the land, she had riches and riches, but all she really wanted was a friend. One day the girl met a young boy, he wasn't rich, in fact he was almost poor, but she liked him and they became friends, they even fell in love. But when the girl's father heard about her mysterious lover he banded her from seeing him. While this was going on the girl's mother was very I'll and before she past, her last wishes was that her daughter marry the man she loves. So with that the boy and the girl got married and they had a little girl. When the little girl was 7 her mother died and had nightmares and cried about how much she missed her mom. So, whenever she had a nightmare, her dad would tell her this story and tell her how much her mom loved her and is will always be with her."

By the time Alex had finished her story Pony was almost asleep again and said "Thank you Alex, that really helped", before drifting off.

"You're welcome, see you later", Alex whispered.

Before Soda fell asleep again, he said "That was a nice story Alex, thanks for telling that." Johnny went to sleep on the floor and Alex and Darry were talking in the hallway. " You're so quiet and shy, that's actually the most you've ever said since you've gotten here." Darry said.

"My dad, and I'm only quiet and shy because I don't know you guys that much" Alex quietly said.

"Well I'm off tomorrow, well today, but whatever, I'll show you around and stuff and you can get to know everyone. Since I take it you'll be staying here for a while, right?"

"Oh my, that would be great, you don't have to do that you know" Alex said, avoiding that part about her staying for a while, because truth is, she doesn't know how long she'll be here.

"Alright see you later, sleep well" Darry said and went back to bed.

"Sleep well", Alex thought.

* * *

So how did you like it!? Let me know, comment, review, and follow! Sorry if it takes me a while to update, I have something's going on at home, so I might not get the time or my update will be very fast. But comment, review and follow!

•Sarah


	3. Chapter 3

The 4 boys were woken up to the smell of eggs toast and bacon. When the Curtis boys and Johnny stumbled in the kitchen, they saw Alex cooking breakfast. She was wearing a plaid shirt and jeans tucked neatly in her black boots that go just below her knees. She also has a necklace on, it had the letter "S" dangling from the chain.

"Smells good Alex" Ponyboy said just as the rest of the gang walked in the house.

"What's cookin' good lookin?'" Two-bit asked.

"Come-on Two-bit, leave her alone", Soda said as Alex put breakfast on the table.

"Breakfast is served", Alex announced. "_Served_" Dallas thought. Who say "_Breakfast is served these days_". Something's strange about this girl Dallas though as he began breakfast.

"May I take your plates?" Alex asked the boys when it looked like they were all finished. They all nodded. Why so formal, Dallas thought. I mean your a maid not a servant in a castle. Alex did the dishes, and Soda and Steve went to work. "So how bout that tour?" Darry asked. Alex just smiled and nodded her head.

Darry showed her the stores and the Dingo, the movie theater and well, basically the whole town. Alex learned about his parents and the social workers. When they were done he took her to the DX to see Steve and Soda. It was almost dinner time so Two-bit, Dally, Johnny and Ponyboy were all there.

"Hey Alex, Darry" Pony said. They just smiled and nodded.

Dallas had mentioned his idea of Alex to the rest of the gang, they all agreed on that she acts formal, but says she's nice enough. Unfortunately, Dallas didn't think so. Soda even let it slip that she was very pretty. Which shocked the gang because he is so in love with his girlfriend Sandy. Dallas still says something off about her, and by God she's gorgeous, but doesn't want to tell Soda. Plus, It would ruin his rep.

"So Alex, your name obviously starts with an "A", but you have a "S" around your neck. What's up with that?", Dallas questioned.

"My moms name is Sally. I wear this in remembrance of her", Alex replied.

"So where are you from?" Steve asked.

"I am from Texas"

"Ah ha!" Dallas said, "You're lying"

"No I'm not", Alex said her voice rising a bit.

"Yes you are. You didn't use contractions and any normal person would just say Texas, not "I'm from Texas. And your voice rose at the end of saying "No I'm not"", Dallas said. Clearly annoyed that she is lying to everyone and Winston intuition never fails him.

Alex isn't very good at lying, in fact she hates lying when it comes to the big picture, but when it comes to personal details and her feelings, she gives in every once in a while, "Okay, I admit, I'm not from Texas. I'm from a small island south east of Mexico, it's called El Hermosa Castillo. It means The Beautiful Castle"

"Wait", Ponyboy said, "isn't that where the missing princess is from?"

"Yes, Princess Sofia Ann Carter". Alex said, "I lived there, but moved out because I wanted to explore the world more, but the island is in the wrong hands now and the princess has gone missing, so I had to sneak out of the castle and flee here. I like it here."

"So in other words, you're a high class citizen?", Ponyboy said.

"Well kind of, I mean I only lived in the castle, but I've been in rumbles and fights and sometimes had to run from the law." Alex replied. You don't know me, she thought. "I don't have money, but I figured if I worked as a maid for free, I could just live at that person's house I work at. But the thing is, I don't get to choose the location, I'm just put there for a certain period and then sent somewhere else", right as Alex finished saying that, Soda walks out drinking a bottle of water.

"Oh, hey Alex." He said. Alex's heart beat a little faster as she said "Hey Soda."

"We're just discussing where Alex is from, she from rich kid land", Dallas said. Alex blushes, sweet potatoes he's do dang sexy, and that grin.

"Oh!?" Soda said, still smiling

"Dallas, she just explained that she's not like them, and she only lived there. Se's like us, been in rumbles too." Darry said. Dally just grunted.

"So you've been in rumbles, huh?" Soda said grinning.

"A few." Alex couldn't believe this, he is so, daaaayumm, he's so darn attractive! She thought. I mean, they all are, but Soda really sticks out.

Soda noticed Alex staring at him and blushed and looked away, actually everyone noticed. Then Steve spoke up, "well, next time we're in trouble, we'll call for you." Alex just smiled and nodded her head.

"We'll guys I'm starved," Two-bit said "What's for dinner Alex?"

"I don't know, I'll have to see what Darry has in the fridge", she replied.

"We'll be over after we're done", Steve announced as everyone else went on their way to the Curtis house.

"Hey Alex wait!" Soda called out. Alex turned around slowly and tried not to blush, "yes?"

"Just wanted to say, you look a bit like the princess, beautiful," he said. Alex's heart was beating even faster. She thought her legs were gonna give out any minute now.

"Thank you" she replied, "but I'm not as pretty as the princess is. But you could probably pass as a prince.". It was Soda turn to blush now.

* * *

Well!? What did you think!? Please comment, review and or follow!

?Sarah


	4. Chapter 4

_Meanwhile at the royal palace_

"What do you mean she's _gone"._ Rebecca said angrily, "how does a tied up princess escape from a cabin on an island!"

"Ma'am we don't know, but we will find her"

"No! Robert!", Rebecca called.

"Yes, madam?" A tall tan Mexican, bald and very muscular came into the view of the 2 servant men.

"Find that princes and bring her back, alive and let me know when you've found her", Rebecca ordered.

"Yes ma'am" Robert saluted and took off in a black jet. Rebecca turned to the two men, "I will not have her ruin my chance at the crown. The princess will return, after all, all she has left is her father. Haha, poor queen Sarah, or as her dread full little daughter and husband called her 'Sally'." Rebecca went laughing all the way up to the king and queens chairs and sat in the queen's throne then whispered "long live the queen".

"Mother! How dare you sit that seat, it is for Princess Sofia!" One of Rebecca's daughters yelled.

"Relax Alexandria the Princess is gone and soon we will be the princesses, well I will." Stacy, Rebecca's oldest and other daughter said as she let out an evil laugh.

"Lexi, I never under stood how I gave birth to you, you're so, so, opposite of me", Rebecca said curry.

I know what you did to Sofia, Lexi thought, but she had to wait till the right time. "I have a heart and you don't, let's start with that." Lexi said and then walked outside.

"Ungrateful little brat," Rebecca muttered.

"Ahh, Stacy, Becca" the King said as he entered the room, "how are you lovely ladies doing?"

Doing her best to sound sad, Rebecca said, "I'm doing fine honey, but I'm just so worried about Sofia"

"As am I, her crowning is in less than 6 months! If I knew my daughter she would never have run away. Oh what have I done wrong. Ever since her mother died I feel so lost when it comes to Sofia. Sarah always knew what to do."

Queen Sarah this, Sarah that, bla bla who gives a flying poop! I'm so sick of King Ryan always talking about his _precious_ queen. Rebecca thought. "I'm sure she did, now, if you need us Stacy and I will be in my room, Sir."

"Yes, of course, let me know if there's any news about Sofia, I'm doing all I can." The King replied.

As Rebecca left the room the King sat at the throne in his chair and thought about all the good times he and his wife had before she died, and thought about his daughter for he loved so much. He just hoped she was okay.

* * *

I am so sorry for the crappy ending. The next chapters should be up with in the week or two, please comment, review, follow and or favorite!

?Sarah


	5. Chapter 5

Things have been getting tuff with him and Sandy, his girlfriend. She never has time for him and Soda's seen her with another guy more than once, she said it was a relative from another state, but Soda knew something was up. He was just so in love he couldn't believe she would be cheating on him. Then there's Alex, man she' beautiful. She just has this glow. A glow where she could be perfect at anything, Soda think's she does look like Princess Sofia, even though he's only saw a glimpse of the Princess on tv. Man, Alex said I could pass as a prince!? Is she just saying that cuz she thinks I'm cute or may-

"Thinking bout Alex?" Steve said interrupting Soda's train of thoughts.

"Hub? What ah, we'll-"

"It's okay man, you know I think you're better off with her than Sandy. I hate to tell you, but I've been asking around about Sandy, and well, you better figure it out, she's up to something." Steve said. Eveie, Steve's girlfriend, even told him something was up with Sandy, and that none of her relatives are old enough to be in college.

"I just can't get her off my mind, I mean, she's only been her for what a day even and I think I like her. I have a girlfriend though Steve."

"It's cool. I understand, but be careful, about Sandy I mean. We're all here for ya just so you know…"

"Thanks, let's go and get some dinner." Soda said wanting to drop this conversation.

On their way to the Curtis house Soda looked back because he thought he heard a car and noticed Sandy was now following them. Soda stopped Steve and waited for Sandy to pull up.

"Hey there love." Soda said to Sandy.

"Hey, can I talk to you alone." Sandy said looking towards Steve.

"I'll meet you back at the house buddy." Steve knows where and when he's not wanted so he kept on walking without Soda.

"So what's up?" Soda asked once Steve was out of hearing range.

"I'm pregnant, but the baby, it's not yours. We need to break up." Sandy said, with no emotion.

Steve was walking up the stairs and could smell Chicken. Once he got inside he noticed that Alex had made Chicken cooked with spices and noodles. Boy it smelled so good. It was that kind that once you smelled it your mouth started to water.

"Hey, where's Soda?" Alex asked as Steve sat down to eat the chicken Alex made for him.

"Um, Sandy, his girlfriend showed up and needed to talk to him "alone"." Steve said in an irritated tone.

"You not like her?" Alex asked calmly, not wanting to feel nosy.

"It's not that it's she up to something and I'm worried about Soda"

"I'm sure Soda can take care of himself." Alex said in a reassuring voice.

"Yeah I gu-" but a door being slammed stopped everyone to see Soda quickly run into his old room that was being cleaned for Alex to stay in.

Everyone stood up to go see what happened, but Alex said, "Just give him awhile, he needs time alone and time to cool off."

When dinner and the dishes were done, Alex went to see if Soda wanted his dinner.

"Soda?" Alex said knocking on the door.

"What?" Soda answered a bit curtly.

"May I come in?"

"Door's unlocked." Alex entered the room and quietly closed the door to see Soda sitting on the bed and staring at the wall. She set his food down on the table sat on the bed next to him and gave him a big hug. All the tears that he had fought so hard to keep in came flooding out as he leaned in to Alex's big caring bear hug.

"Sandy, she broke up with me, broke my heart. Told me she was pregnant, but the baby wasn't mine and that she's leaving me, movin' to Florida. I offered to raise the baby but she said no, said she never loved me. I don't know what I did wrong." Soda managed to say between crying.

"Maybe you didn't do anything wrong, maybe she did, she got herself pregnant. You did nothing but give your love."

He just shrugged his shoulders and whispered "I loved her. I was gonna marry her." For some reason that tugged at Alex's heart strings but, she continued, "Don't waste your tears on someone who doesn't deserve them and you'll know who doesn't and does. Give love another try until you've found the one, it may take time for you to heal but you also don't have to rush."

"Thanks. I normally dont tell people my feelings. "

"Dinner's on the table, if you need me let me know okay, I'll be here for you." Alex said as she got up to leave. Soda just nodded his head and then said, "tell everyone else I just want to be a lone right now."

"Alright, yell if you need me." Alex replied slipping through the door.

"How is he?" Steve asked as Alex walked through the door. Everyone stood up.

"Hurt, confused. It has to do with Sandy, but he says he wants to be alone right now and it's not my right to tell you what is going on, he has to do that" Alex told the gang as she began cleaning the Curtis house.

It was around 11:30 and everyone but Alex was asleep, she was watching the news about Princess Sofia.

"You still up?" Soda asked slightly scaring Alex.

"Wha- Yeah, you like dinner?"

"Yeah, best I've had in a long time." Soda said putting the dishes in the sink and went to sit next to Alex on the couch. Alex's heart beated even faster _he's sitting next to me! He's so close! Oh, God his eyes's and that smile. _Alex thought.

"That's great news. So how you doin?"

"I could be better, I've been thinking bout what you said. Your right, I guess I do need to take another chance at love, it will take a while though, and you're right, it doesn't feel like Sandy's the one worth my tears. I think I might be okay."

"I'm glad to hear your doing better. Your friends and family are worried about you."

"I know, but I'll need you here with me. I'm off tomorrow so I'll talk to them then and try and ease my mind. What are you doing tomorrow?" Soda asked, slipping in the part about needing her hoping she would notice. Thank God she did.

"I'll always be here for you, and everyone else." She said blushing. "What are friends for? I'm cleaning tomorrow. Darry said the social workers are coming in two days, so I told him I'd clean and stuff to ease his panicking."

_"She's to young to be Queen in my opinion. It should go to someone old enough to make the right decisions. She clearly fled and that has ruined her chance of being a trusting  
princess."_ _"This is what princess Sofia's step-mother has said. Is she right? Where is the princess!? All her people went is for her to return. This Kelly Mayham live and waiting for the return of Princess Sofia"_

"She's ruining her life, Sofia's Stepmother." Alex said after turning the tv off and turned on the radio.

"Aren't step-mothers supposed to be evil?" Soda said half-jokingly.

Soda looked Alex in the eyes and noticed how soft they were. It was like being wrapped into a sensation of pure happiness that's full of love and joy. Then all of a sudden I'll be there by Jackson 5 came on. (I know it's not in the right time period, but I love this song and it fits perfectly with Soda and Alex) "May I have this dance?" Soda asked. Smiling and blushing, he realized he could fall for this girl he barely knew.

"Why, yes you may Mr. Curtis." Alex giggled as they started to dance.

Spying from a distance Darry and Pony was watching their brother and seeing how Alex took his mind off his broken heart for Sandy, how the two of them danced so perfectly together.

The song ended, but the two kept dancing, the brothers both went back to be satisfied with the happiness and friendship of their brother and new member of the gang.

* * *

Soooooo! How did you like it!? Comment review and or follow! By the way, we are getting close to the end!

•Sarah


	6. Chapter 6

Before I start, I just wanna thank everyone who has commented especially Carmen Reid! Thanks to all following and those who have favorite this story! Thanks again to all, now back to your story!

* * *

Soda helped Alex clean the house they laughed and talked and enjoyed each others company learning about each other. Soda learned that Alex's favorite color is yellow and she loves horses. Soda is always happy go lucky and he took care of a horse named Mickey. It was about 12:00 when Steve came over to talk to him on his lunch break.

"How you doing buddy." Steve asked while coming in and slamming the front door.

"Good, thank you" Soda and Steve sat on the couch to talk while Alex left them alone and went to go put some clothes away.

"So last night," Steve started "Alex said it had to do with Sandy, but wouldn't say anymore, something about it not being her right or business or something."

"Really, she didn't tell anybody?" Soda said shocked.

"No, she was really nice about it, said you should be the one to tell, and if you had wanted her to tell, you woulda told her to tell."

"Alex, she's so sweet, so kind, and caring. Not like any girl I ever met round here. I hate to say this, but I think I might be falling for her."

"Take it easy man, don't get your heart broken, again. So what's up with Sandy?"

Alex could faintly hear their conversation, she didn't want to eavesdrop, but it's not like she could block out their voices. Soda might be falling for me!? Alex thought. No, it can't be. I don't have a chance, I'm not as pretty as some of the girls around here, besides, I'm a maid for crying out loud! I'm not even from here! He doesn't know the real me.

When Alex came back into the room Steve was yelling, "That Bitch!"

"Calm down, she's gone now, she moved to Florida. Oh, hey Alex, how long you been standin there?" Soda was blushing.

"Just got here. What do you want for lunch?"

"How about we go out to the dingo?" Soda suggested.

"Likea date?" Alex blushed.

Soda nodded his head, "Kinda."

"Sounds good. Steve would you like to join us?" Alex asked.

"I'd love to, but I gotta get back to work." Steve said walking out the door. "Catch ya later", he yelled after the door slammed shut.

Alex ordered chicken fingers with fries while Soda got a cheeseburger with fries and they both had a chocolate milk shake. While they eating Soda realized that Alex never really liked to talk about herself much, in fact he knew very little about her.

"So, Alex. What are your parents like?"

Alex was shocked to hear that Soda asked what her parents were like. No one ever cared about her parents but their money. That's really all anyone cared about was her money.

"Well, my mom died when I was young, but I still remember her as this vibrant person, always happy, caring and had this heart of gold. She loved to help others even when she was in her grouchy mood" Alex said laughing, "And when she died…" Alex paused, her heart breaking a little bit, "A part of me died with her."

"I'm sorry Alex, I shouldn't have asked" Soda said sorry that he brought this topic up.

"No, it okay. Can I tell you something?" Alex asked. Soda nodded his head yes.

"Just being with you these past few days, make me feel like she's still here. I don't think I have ever had felt like this since before she died." Alex said honestly.

Soda was blushing, he was so touched that he could mean so much to someone. "I'm touched Alex. And I feel like my parents are still here watching over us. I miss them and I know you miss you mom too, but from what you just told me, about your mom and for only knowing you for a few days, your personality is just like her. I think you're beautiful and caring and she would be proud."

"Thank you."

'Can I ask you something?"

"Sure, anything."

"I know I have only known you for a while and this is our first date, but I feel like we were meant to be together. I never got this feeling with Sandy, but will you be my girl? " Soda asked, he asked Steve about this and before Alex randomly showed up, he had hoped that she didn't here that conversation. Soda knew this would be risky, but deep in his heart he knew he had to take this chance.

"Oh, my. Yes. I will." Alex said smiling. ,

"Here." Soda said handing her a necklace that had a gold heart on a fold chain and on the back it says "_Love, Soda'"_

"Oh my how did you afford this? It's beautiful, you didn't have to."

"I've been saving up for a while and well, no one knew I have been saving this money, but was gonna give it to Sandy but and yeahh…Do you like it?"

"Like it!? I love it!"

" I'm glad, but I honestly believe deep in my heart that you deserve this one hundred times more than Sandy did."

"Thank you Soda, that's the sweetest, kindest thing that anyone has ever said and done for me." And with that, Alex leaned over the table and kissed Soda. He, of course, kissed back and Alex pushed those negative thoughts away and focused on the moment.

* * *

Well!? Comment, review, favorite and or follow! The ending is coming up, the reveal of the princess and the ending of Soda and Alex's relationship is coming up too! Stay tuned! :D. I really am interested in hearing your thought, by the way!

•Sarah


	7. Chapter 7

Alex and Soda were getting along great. A relationship was growing and the two started falling for each other. Soda got over Sandy and Alex , well she continued to clean the Curtis house, cooking for them and enjoyed being a part of the gang. After a few months has passed, everything felt so, normal.

* * *

_It's been a while since I have written in this book, I believe since I have run a way and found this on the island. It is a book about a girl with a hidden identity who falls in love, they are torn apart towards the end, but love fixed their relationship. I have fallen for this boy, he doesn't know who I am, I think I should leave, but that would hurt him. I don't know what to do. There is only a few days left before the coronation, and I still need a way to help my people. _

_ ~SA_

* * *

1 week before the royal crowning and the princess is still missing, Alex kept the house clean and cooked delicious meals and help the gang out when needed. Pony was jumped a few weeks ago and she was there to back the gang up. The social workers were pleased with the comfort zone in the house so no bad reports and a budding romance came between Soda and Alex. They went on a few dates Alex was a part of the gang. The only person still skeptical of her was Dallas. He knew something was up and was, hating to admit it, worried that Soda is gonna get hurt again. So he decided to get to the bottom of his strange intuition. He decided to take Alex on a walk around town until Soda was done with work and figure out this mess.

Robert was searching everywhere for Sofia for over 5months and just when he was about to give up, he noticed a girl with the same build as the Princess, same hair color, but a different length. He decided to do some snooping. He asked around and learned that she went by the name of Alex and has been here a few days after the princess went missing. He quickly dialed a number on the pay phone and said "I found her," and then hung up.

Alex was feeling guilty now she has fallen in love with a boy she thinks she has no chance with and is worried about what is to come of them, Soda asked her to be his girl and she still has dreams about bout that, the most wonderful day of her li-

"Lost in thought bout prince charming?" Dallas asked. Alex blushed.

"I need to talk to you about something" Dallas said coolly and lead her into an alley. The ally just across from where Robert was standing, so Alex caught a quick glimpse of him.

"You, you're not who you say you are. Right!?" Dallas demanded.

Alex sighed, he was her friend and Sodas friend, maybe he could help. _You're running out of time!_ Alex though she hear here mother's voice say. "Yes. You are correct." Alex said toughing Soda necklace.

Dallas sighed, great, he thought, now what! "Who are you?"

Alex pulled her sleeve up on her left arm of her plaid shirt and it revealed a perfect butterfly birthmark "Princess Sofia Ann Carter soon to be queen of El Hermosa Castillo." 'Alex' said curtsying.

Dallas stood this with his mouth open.

"Honey don't leave your mouth open like that, you'll catch flies" Sofia said softly.

"Tell me everything. NOW!" Dallas demanded. And so she did, every last bit about being kidnapped and held hostage, the book, and escaping to falling in love and being crowned queen to now.

"So no you think your step-sister Alexandria can help you? And that's why you go by Alex. You took her name, she's loyal to you?" Dallas asked.

"Well, yes, and you were right, I am high class, but I proved that I can be a greaser at the same time."

"You obviously can't tell anyone and you saw that man who works for Rebecca your evil step mother. How are you gonna get home? What about Soda?" Dallas asked.

_Soda _Sofia thought _God I love him more than time itself. _"I don't know Dallas. I-I love him. But I can't leave him, it would kill me and him, but it would kill my people for real if I stayed." Tears started to form and Alex brushed them away.

Dallas actually felt bad, so since they were in an alley, no one could see them and his rep would be safe, he took her in a big hug and said "We'll figure it out."

* * *

Well! How did you like it!? Sofia clearly loves Soda as Soda does Sofia (Alex), so can love save this relationship, or it about to come to an end? Comment, review, tell me what you think follow and or favorite!

!Sarah!

Ps. Thanks Again to everyone reading, commenting, following and those who favorite! And to Carmen Reid for your thoughts! :)


	8. Chapter 8

It was two days before the crowning and Robert was coming up with ways to kidnap the girl and take back to the island, but little did he know, the Princess and her friend had other plans.

Rebecca was planning on killing the King so she could be crowned queen before the princess returned, but was running out of time for her plan to come into play and Alexandria was determined to put her mother away, while the king's men searched frantically for the princess.

Dallas had agreed to help Sofia out and keep her secret so long as the gang would be safe.

It was after dinner around 8 o'clock and Sofia had secretly packed her bags and given them all to Dallas. She said to the gang she was feeling a bit sleepy so she said her goodbyes and good nights to the gang, while the gang not knowing that it was really goodbye. So her and Soda went off into her room like every night before, Sofia laid in Soda arms as he brushed her hair with his hand.

"Soda?"

"Yeah Alex?" Sofia's heart stung a bit. She had lied to him, the love of her life, and she felt miserable about it.

" I-I love you." Sofia said wishing they could lay like this forever.

Soda pulled her closer and kissed her cheek. "I love you too." And right there at the moment those two made love, knowing that the love they feel is real and true, but not knowing what the future has in store.

It was 3:00 in the morning when Sofia slipped out of Soda's embrace and changed into her plaid shirt jeans and black boots. She left her "S" necklace with a little note that says "I'm so sorry, but I want you to know that I love you." Then she left a special note for Robert.

Sofia knew Robert was out to get her, so Dallas and her came up with a plan. He would come knocking on the door sometime in the morning asking for Alex, the gang would have no clue where she went and give him the letter, he would then leave. When Ponyboy comes home from school he would get the mail and find 2 very important letters.

"DARRY! PONYBOY! WHERE ARE YOU!" Soda screamed once her read Sofia's note.

What's wrong the gang minus Dally all asked.

"Alex! She's gone! She also left a not for some guy named Robert!?"

"I haven't see-" There was a knock at the door.

Soda opened it hoping to see Alex. It was Robert.

"I'm looking for Alex, your maid."

'Is your name Robert?" Soda asked.

"Yes. Why?"

"Alex is gone. She left this for you." Soda said shoving the note in Roberts face and slamming the door on him.

Robert read the note _You're too late, If you want to find me, go to where it ends and begins. __**The court yard of the coronation **_Robert thought, he ran off to the lot and got on his big jet ready for the fight he and Rebecca won't lose.

Sofia and Dallas were just leaving the boarder of Oklahoma, when she saw a black jet fly south, "Ready Dally?"

"Ready."

"The royal escape part 2 has just begun" Sofia muttered putting on sunglasses so people could not recognize her as well.

Ponyboy was just coming home from school when he grabbed the mail and notice two letters, one titled, _The Gang _and the other _To: Soda the love of my life._

Ponyboy came running in to the house screaming Darry and Soda like bloody murder.

"What's wrong Pony?" Everyone even Steve asked concerned.

"THIS!" Pony smacked the letters on the table shaking it.

* * *

What do you think the letters say? What's gonna happen to soda and Sofia(Alex)? what about the gang and the coronation? Let me know! Comment, review, follow and or favorite! :D

Sarah

PS. 3 All of those who have followed, commented and favorited!


	9. Chapter 9

After Ponyboy put the letters on the table they decided to open the one addressed to the gang first. Everyone get a Chance to read it,

"To: The Gang

_Well, if your reading this that means, Pony got the mail out of the mailbox like always and noticed this and another letter. I bet he screamed bloody murder running in the house and shaking the table when he showed you. You all must be pretty mad, but there is something you must know. I'm not who I said I was. My name is Princes Sofia Ann Carter of El Hermosa Castillo. I was kidnaped by my step-mother and one of my step-sisters who want power. My other step-sister was the one who set me free, told me to escape and had me take her name. Her name is Alexandria Romero. I had to go back to my country or else my people would suffer. I wish I could have stayed here, believe me, but I'm sure I already broke your trust. Anyway, Dallas knows about this, that's why he's not here, he's helping me. I'm really gonna miss you guy! You guys showed me how to live life when you don't have fine clothing, food or even a lot of money. I'll always be thinking about you. Darry, Don't work yourself to hard, enjoy life. Soda, other than my father, and the gang, you're the only man I ever loved. Ponyboy, keep dreaming, read those books and your imagination will let you go far. Steve, you know cars better than I know my way around own castle. Don't let anyone tell you else wise, and your dad loves you, he just doesn't know how to show it. Two-bit, Gosh I love your jokes, the way you make people laugh and smile. Don't stop, it's good for you. Last, but certainly not least, Johnny you are the sweetest, most caring person I have ever met. You remind me of Queen Sarahann (my mother, but everyone called her Queen Sarah, I, called her Sally). You have the heart pure as gold, warm and caring. Turn you Tv's on Friday, the day of the coronation and keep watching so you'll be posted, and you can see who I am. The girl you meet, it's still me, I just have a different name. I love you all._

_Love,_

_Sofia Ann"_

There was not a dry eye in the Curtis house, emotions of happy, that she wrote, sad, that she left, angry that she lied.

"I love you too" Soda whispered. The gang knew how the two couple felt about each other, it was like Sandy all over again, but this time, the love is real.

The gang had some leftovers that Sofia made the night before and they all ate in silence. The first time in ages that the house was quiet with the whole gang in it, and they weren't even sleeping.

Everyone went their ways to bed lost in thought hoping this is all just a dream.


	10. Chapter 10

Soda went into Sofia and his room, reliving all the memories they shared in there. When Sandy dumped him, when he got back from the rumbles, when Ponyboy ran away, and most importantly, last night. Soda sat down on the bed and opened Sofia's letter,

_To Mr. Sodapop Curtis, the Love of My Life,_

_I'm so sorry it had to be this way. I love you more than time itself. You taught me how to love and be me. I will never forget that, but most of all, I will never forget you. Your laugh, your smile, the way you kissed me, the goodnight kisses and good morning kisses, how you held on to me like you were afraid you would loose me to the devil. How I felt so safe and peaceful, in your embrace. How you talked to me like a friend, but loved me like your wife. I kept the necklace you gave me, because I wanted something to look back on, look back on what we had. I left you my "S" necklace so you could look back on us and remember what we had, and maybe what we still and always will have. (The "S" stood for Sofia, my mom just happened have her name start with the same letter of me ;)). I love you, I truly wish we could be together._

_Love you infinity times infinity,_

_Sofia Annalisa Carter (Annalisa is my full middle name. There, now you know everything about me. Everything I told you a bout me is true from my favorite color to the death of my mother.). Take care Soda, I LOVE YOU._

Soda couldn't fight the tears anymore and they all cam streaming down. He ended up crying him self to sleep sleeping next to the letter and the clothes his love left behind for him. If only he could tell her how he felt...

* * *

Well! Did you like ittttt!? LET ME KNOWW! COMMENT, REVIEW, FOLLOW AND OR FAVORITE! THANKS TO THOSE WHO HAVE DONE THE THAT! WHAT'S GONNA HAPPEN NEXT!? Eeeeep, so excited!

°°°°°Sarah


	11. Chapter 11

Sorry it took me so long to update, school started and I already had homework the first day! Anyways...

* * *

It was the evening of the Coronation and the princes was nowhere to be seen, the castle had received a call to go as planned with the ceremony and that the princess will enter as rehearsed. Everyone from around the world, even the Curtis's, gathered around the Tv.

A mysterious voice announced "Now, will you all stand." The people did as the voice said.

The doors opened and coming out from the mist was Princes Sofia dressed in a yellow and gold gown with her hair curled and crown perfectly in place, her make-up perfectly applied with her French nails.

"Princess Sofia Carter." The voice said. Everyone gasp.

"So that's Alex, well Sofia." Soda said. Steve gave his buddy a hug.

Sofa continued to walk down the aisle to the other side where her father, step-mother and 2 step-sisters stood.

Rebecca and Stacy were fuming, while Lexi was smiling to herself and the King was over joyed to see his daughter alive.

Sofia reached the thrown when Robert came running down the aisle yelling "You stop!"

The kings guards were confused as to who to who to grab.

"Who are you and what is the meaning of this?" The king ordered.

Rebecca pulled out her gun and pointed it at Sofia, "You will stop right there young lady. You are not fit for this kingdom and know nothing about being a princess or let alone a Queen."

The king was so scared he was going to lose his daughter for good, "What in God's name is go-," but his words where stopped short when he caught a glimpse of Dallas swinging on a rope and nocking Rebecca down along with her gun. "You bastardy." Dallas muttered

Sofia grabbed the gun and yelled, "Guards get him." She pointed to Robert, the guards did as she ordered.

She walked over to Rebecca and said "Missing something?" and she held up the Journal Sofia found on the island.

"The story of how a girl was kidnapped, was forced to have a hidden identity, fell in love and the couple were torn apart, but love fixed their relationship. Except, I noticed a few notes of how you and your daughter wanted the power, money and joy of seeing innocents suffer. It was your plan to destroy me." Sofia pointed the gun at Rebecca's forehead with Dally still on top of her.

"Crazy story, what on earth gave you the idea that I and my daughters wanted power and fame and KIDNAPPED you!" Rebecca lied.

"Alexandria," Sofia said.

"I'm an eye witness, I saw what happened and I set Sofia free and told her to go away and comeback when the time was right. She took my name Alexandria and turned it into Alexandra used Alex. This woman kidnaped you daughter and tried to kill her and you. My half-sister helped. Everything is in the book sir." Lexi said.

"Take her away and lock her daughter Stacy up. I will see to them later." The King ordered, "You Lexi, saved my daughter and are free from any début your father could not pay"

And so Sofia was crowned Queen of El Hermosa Castillo and at the ceremony the king made a shocking announcement.

"Attention, attention, thank you. Now as you may know, what is a Queen without a King."

"Father, what are you doing?" Sofia whispered.

The gang was listening closely and wondering how Dally could behave for so long.

"My daughter is to marry King Jonathon of South Castillo!" The crowd and everyone all over the world except for Sofia, Dallas and the gang were over joyed.

"WHAT?!" Sofia said.

"You are to marry in one week."

Sofia looked at Dallas worriedly, he just shrugged. Sofia felt like her hear was breaking into a million more pieces.

"My daughter will you please stand and say something to King John" King John stood up, he was tall and black hair, brownish black eyes, skinny, lean, muscular, no doubt handsome but Sofia loves with another man.

Sofia stood up, "It is a pleasure to meet you sir, but with all do respect, you may have me as your wife, friend, whatever, but I will_ never_ _love you." _The ground gasp and the King was so embarrassed. King John just stood there shocked at what the newly crowned Queen had just said to him.

Sofia had tears running out of her left eye and then her right and soon they were dripping off of her face onto the podium. She continued, "Why? For I love another man."

* * *

Well!? PLEASE COMMENT REVIEW AND OR FOLLOW OR FAVORITE! Thanks to Carman Reid, you were a big support and only a few more chapters. Let me know what ya'll think :)

Sarah


	12. Chapter 12 Thank You (Authors Note)

Hello there my fellow readers and fans and followers!

Please excuse my terrible spelling and grammar. I have been trying to fishing this story, but school started and I am jam packed in assignments! BUT I want to thank all who have supported me by either following, favoriting, commenting and or reviewing :) Thanks Carmen Reid, Sorry if I spelled your name wrong, please don't hate me :)), you have been a huge support. PLEASE COMMENT REVIEW FOLLOW AND OR FAVORITE! I DO VALUE YOUR OPINION...great I'm starting to sound like my teachers...BUT SERIOUSLY I DO AND PLEASE DO :)

LOVE YOU ALL

Sally (Sarah) :) :3


	13. Chapter 13

I AM SO SORRY IT TOOK ME THIS LONG TO UPDATE! I have a butt load of honors crap and yeah I have a lot going on, but I will try to get the rest of the story up sooner...ENJOY!

* * *

The crowd gasp. _How is that possible, the queen must only love royalty. But wait Queen Sarah didn't follow that path, she married a peasant yes but a peasant with lots of money in his world. _Everyone's mind was racing, the former king stood up, "Then it's settled. They are to be married in 3days now, no later."

Ryan stood up to say something, but Sofia beat him, "I am sorry, but I can never love your son."

Tears streaming down her face, everything caught live, the whole world saw this, Sofia finally broke, after 13 years since her mother died, she cried. With the dignity of a queen, Sofia walked out of the room and out to the gardens, with Dallas walking out after her.

_"So who is this mystery man? Will we ever find out who he is? I'm Kelly Duncan live at the Royal Castle. Stay tuned and we will see you at the royal wedding."_

"Dallas what am I going to do!?"

"Shhh, calm down everythin will be alright, just go through with the wedding and I'll handle everything." Dallas said calming Sofia down in a hug.

"Soda…" Sofia said softly.

"What?" Dallas didn't hear what she muttered.

"I said Soda, I miss his hugs…" Some more tears coming out.

"I'm sure Soda misses your hugs to. Hey, would you be forced to marry King Mexican if you were already married to someone else?"

"No, I don't suppose so. It's the law. No more than one 'Lover'." Sofia put _lover_ in air quotes. "Why?"

"Just wondering. Lets get you cleaned up and to bed, alright?" Dallas suggested. Sofia just nodded.

Dallas walked Sofia to her room knowing that no one knows him here, his rep is safe and he can be nice once in a while. Dallas was amazed at Sofia's room. "Wow!" Dally said. I looked like a normal teenage girl's room; posters and pictures, a big bed and a closet, except the mini kitchen and washer/dryer in one corner of her room.

"You may stay in the guest room, its right over there." Sofia pointed to these huge double doors.

"Good Night Dallas, I hope you have a good plan."

Sofia went into her room and got ready for bed, she said a quick little pray and quickly fell asleep. All she could dream about was Soda, and how the light is always at a perfect angle when he smile and his hair is always perfect when he wakes up. The kisses he gives are so warm and soft.

At the same time Sofia went to sleep dreaming about Soda, Soda went to sleep dreaming about Sofia.

* * *

So the wedding is coming up and who will Sofia marry? What is Dallas's plan? What will happen to Castillo and the South Castillo? (By the way just to clear up any confusion that may arise, there are two islands, the main island is Sofia's and the southern one is John's. The next chapter will explain why there are two) KEEP READING, FOLLOW, COMENT, REVIEW, AND OR FAVORITE :) Sorry this chapter was so short, I wanted to up dat for you guys.


End file.
